


Circle Round

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Heroes drabbles [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Challenge fic, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, more of a dribble actually, verry short, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seemed to keep winding up here, hurting each other violating each other's minds and bodies and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Heroes Memorial Kink Meme prompt: Matt/Noah

They seemed to keep winding up here, hurting each other violating each other's minds and bodies and memories. That had been the introduction to their realationship and now it would be the ending. There was no fight left in Matt's dark eyes as he looked up at his lover, his killer. There should have been something there that stayed Noah's hand that would stop him from shooting the man that had been his ally, his torturer, his friend, there should be something but there was nothing of the good cop remaining. There was nothing of the man who had allowed himself to be drawn into Noah's bed in the hotel room so long ago in a insane quest to bring down the company and free them all. No that man had been beaten down and drawn away by prejudce an loss. This man wanted to kill him or to die and so Bennet indulged this man's last request, overcome with unfamilar compasion he leaned forward and brushed his lips across the other man's 'Goodbye Matt' he thought before pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeted so I'd appreciate all constructive criticism


End file.
